I Won't Forget
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'Allison' Derek called pulling at his bonds. 'Hush baby,' Allison soothed kissing his throat. Derek closed his eyes tight, despite the darkness of the blindfold, he was already half hard and he was doomed.


A prompt written for my friend derekleftstilesforme, hope you enjoyed it!

Derek sighed as he parked his cruiser in the driveway of the home he shared with his wife. He longed to drop his head dramatically onto the steering wheel for just a second, just to gather his thoughts together, but he didn't have time, he needed to go inside and talk to his wife, his beautiful wife and tell her that what she saw at the station when she delivered his lunch had been a misunderstanding, that Derek had set Erica straight about their relationship right away, that he actually took Erica into his office, sat her down and told her about how she was acting inappropriately, that it was fair to no one, her behaviour. Now though, he needed to have a similar talk with Allison, reinforce that he loved her deeply, that he was dumb and he honestly literally had no idea when anyone was flirting with him until they were in his face. He had thought Erica a sweet girl until today. He still did actually, after their talk she had cried, and he offered to put the misunderstanding behind them, to be friends, but if she did this again then their friendship was over.

When he opened the front door the strong smells of home cooked food drew him across the hardwood floor to where Allison stood barefoot in just her summer dress and one of his hoodies ready to greet him. She had a beaming smile on her face, and he faltered for a second at how beautiful his wife was.

'Hey,' she said rising on her toes to wrap slim arms around his neck. Derek buried his face in her hair and curled his hands around her body.

'Hi,' Derek said lifting her easily and gripping her ass. Allison giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, resting there, kissing him from her height advantage. 'How's the view from up there babe?'

'I'd say a six, maybe low seven.' Allison teased.

Derek let go of her body, catching her easily again when she squealed. 'What now?'

'Thirteen?' Allison tried.

'Better,' Derek conceded setting her on her feet. Allison served dinner and offered him a cool beer, and they talked about their days, about the Erica issue, and Derek was confident Allison understood, until he woke from his nap naked, blindfolded and tied to their bed.

'Allison!' Derek called pulling at his bonds.

'Hush baby,' Allison soothed kissing his throat. Derek closed his eyes tight, despite the darkness of the blindfold, he was already half hard and he was doomed.

-/-

Lydia watched Allison as she teased Derek to full hardness with whispered promises and barely there touches. When he was impressively erect Allison, the lucky witch, snapped a leather cock ring around the base of his dick and balls. Derek was big, even soft Lydia had been impressed, but now she would happily admit to her best friend that she envied her. She clenched her thighs together, suddenly aching for something more than a camera in her hands and cursed Allison for asking her to do this.

Derek made a noises hat drew Lydia from the fantasies she was having about Derek, and Allison leaned close to kiss the tip of his nose. 'Dont,' Derek pleaded to her, his lips wet with spit.

'I know you don't need it baby, but I do, I need to remind you that you're mine, and what will happen if you forget that.' Allison said.

Derek shook his head frantically and pulled at his bonds, Lydia suspected to try and comfort Allison more than get free. 'No, Allison please, I don't need it.'

'Okay, you have one chance, I'll let you go now, and we'll never mention it again, or we can play.' Allison said from her place on his lap. Derek froze, his body completely still before his head nodded finally, biting at his lips.

'Good, now, I'm going to make this a night to remember.' Derek grunted and pulled his bonds again, his muscles bunching and cording up beautifully. Lydia snapped a picture and smiled as Allison reached for the long feather to the left of Derek's torso. It was time for the real fun to begin.

-/-

Allison gazed down at Derek's sculpted muscles, his defined chest and stomach covered in a dusting of hair.

When they first met Derek was seeing a woman who had just divorced her husband, she was in her late thirties and had very definite views on what she wanted from a man. Derek waxed his chest for her.

It was New York, and it was hot, mid July, Derek was wearing a v neck and aviators, and the park was brimming with people looking for space to sunbathe. Allison had spent the night before with her English Literature TA, and had been caught by his wife in the morning. The man had told Allison he was single and Allison made sure she bruised him before she left.

The TA called the police, and Allison was taken away and cautioned by a stern looking cop, but now the same cop was standing in front of her in faded jeans and scuffed boots. He sat by her and told her how fantastic she was for standing up for herself. Derek bought her an ice cream and told her he was involved with a woman, he admired her art portfolio and explained that he already knew who she was, because his little sister shared some classes with her.

They chatted a few times a month. Derek left his older woman because all she was interested in was his body. He slept around for a few weeks before Allison told him to stop waxing his chest hair and ask her out on a proper date with drinks and dancing that would hopefully end in mutual orgasms.

Even back then Derek had no idea how attractive he was. People used to flirt with him and he'd smile politely at them and chat back, he always got an adorably confused frown when someone offered their number to him.

Allison didn't intend to punish him, not really. This was a game they played, where Allison was more often than not the one being teased. She remembered the first time she used his credit card without asking. The purchase was expensive, four hundred dollars for designer shoes, and she told him as soon as she got home. Derek had been fine but when Allison teased him that he should perhaps punish her, she found herself across his lap, and her cheeks burning as he reddened her bottom.

As her mind drifted Derek tensed beneath her thighs. His body pulled and clenched, the tiny movements and click of the camera as Lydia snapped this moment and that enough to distract him, have his eyes pointing to where she was supposed to be.

'Up here sweetheart,' Allison said firmly.

'Allison,' Derek breathed to her.

Lydia caught the moment but kept out of their way. Allison decided it was time for a toy, and decided to use a feather, trailing it across sensitive nipples, kissing them afterwards. She used the feather to tease his cock and balls too, watching his lips pull wide as he hissed.

'Like that?' Allison asked.

'Fucking tease,' Derek practically growled. Allison grinned and tickled beneath his chin.

The feather she eventually set aside and picked up a vibrator. She intended to use it later, but he needed to feel the weight of it now. It was the same length as him, but much slimmer, and Allison looked forward to his reaction. She placed it over his belly button, turning it to the slowest speed.

'Know what that is?' Allison asked pressing her thumbs into the grooves of his hips.

Derek nodded. 'Allison,' he said warningly.

'You don't know what I intend to do with it?' Allison pointed out. Derek sucked in a breath.

Derek paused before shaking his head. 'Please, baby, lets just-'

'Don't worry, I know your boundaries, I respect them. You're going to love it, I promise!' Allison grinned leaning forward to kiss him. She let Derek control the kiss, his mouth biting at hers, his tongue brushing hers, the delicious taste of him. She pulled away, and Derek tried to follow her but growled in frustration when he remembered he was bound to the bed.

Allison sighed, looking down at the red candle already burning on his bedside locker. She had never tried this before, but Derek had said he would enjoy it one night when they were browsing through a porn website. The time spent watching YouTube guides and reading online didn't count for experience. 'I want to try something,' she bit her lip. Derek tensed again, and then nodded. Allison increased the speed of the vibrator and leaned forward letting her tits smother his face for just a second before working herself back so she was sitting almost on his knees.

She held the candle carefully, and above his left thigh tipped slightly, watching in fascination as one red blob fell onto his skin.

'Jesus fucking christ Allison!' Derek screamed and tensed, his fingers scrapping as he struggled. She copied her actions on the right thigh, growing bolder as Derek's screams turned to heavy moans, his hard cock jutting proudly.

'You okay there babe?' Allison asked.

'Y-yeah,' Derek panted as Allison ran her knuckles along his belly.

'I'm going to make a symbol, then I'm going to play with this,' Allison tapped the vibrator, 'and then we'll maybe see about,' Allison ran a hand up his cock, squeezing the head once before taking her hand away. Biting her lip she carefully tipped the candle making the first of three lines. Derek moaned and snarled as the heat got intense before she let up, stopping the flow, only to start again with the second line. The third line was much shorter, but Derek tensed anyway.

'Allison,' his Adam's apple bobbed as he spoke. He sounded wrecked, 'please I want more.'

'More what?' Allison asked shifting her butt.

'I want to-'

'You want, what Derek I can't give it until you tell me,' Allison teased.

'Cock, touch my cock,' Derek pleaded.

'Soon, I promise,' Allison said before going back to her wax.

When she was done she sat back and admired her handiwork, a red A on the flesh of his belly over the trail of hair that led to his cock. She knew it was going to hurt, removing the wax, but she knew he thrived on the pain.

'Okay, relax,' Allison said peeling all the wax, save for her symbol on him, and then she picked up the vibrator. There was a length of silk lying alongside his left thigh, and she wrapped around his prick, letting pre come soak into it. The vibrator followed, the hard steel pressed against his hot hard flesh. Allison bound the vibrator to him as Derek once again pulled against his bonds, his jaw clenched as he tried and failed to get free.

'Want me to stop?' Allison asked.

Derek shook his head. 'Please,' he begged, clearly he was enjoying this.

-/-

Derek felt powerless, lying there, bound to the bed, open and vulnerable. He had never felt safer, more taken care of as Allison teased and tortured him, the vibrator was still there, nestled between his balls, but it was Allison's mouth, just the tip of her tongue pressing into his slit as he tried in vain to arch against her mouth.

'Fuck Allison, I really need to come, baby please!' He moaned.

Allison was good and careful, moaning herself now as she sucked him into her mouth, her fingers teasing at the base of his dick until the cock ring snapped open and he was coming down her throat, her moan as loud as his as she swallowed all Derek had to offer.

She turned the vibrator off first, and then carefully unwound him, removing each piece of material holding him down, the left over wax, everything until he was in just his blindfold, and then it came off as their bedroom door closed.

Allison looked almost apprehensive in her cute summer dress as she looked at him. 'C'mere,' Derek said. 'Take it off,' he wanted to feel her warm skin against his, needed the comfort of her body. She stripped quickly, blushing at how wet her white cotton panties had gotten until he realised that at some point she came too. 'How?'

'I-I made you,' she looked away, 'there was a little friction against my heel when I was,' she huffed but Derek pulled her close.

Allison wrapped the duvet around them, cradling his head against her chest, fingers scratching through his stubble. 'Thank you,' Derek said softly. 'I needed that.'

'Anytime you need me,' Allison said. They dozed together in the darkness, Derek's arm tight around her back, her face resting against his head, together in their own little world, safe, together.


End file.
